The Relativity Theory
by Chikni Chameli The Second
Summary: "I was good at a lot of things, but talking about how I feel wasn't one of them. I felt like slapping myself for giving away that unnecessary piece of information." Percabeth one-shot. After TLO.


**A/N :- Hey, guys! Here's a percabeth one-shot. Hope you like it! Please R&R! **

Oh, joy. The last thing I needed was another problem. It's bad enough that Malcolm and I had to come with some crap about neutrino particles, particles faster than light, to save Jake Mason's latest invention. But _this_. This was the last straw.

"Aargh!" I felt like tearing my hair out.

"Ouch! What're you yanking at your poor hair for?"

I started. "Percy?"

"That's my name. So, what's wrong with your hair?" He ran his hand through my hair. Despite my annoying problem, I blushed. "Is being bald 'in' or something?"

"'In'?"

"Uh, I heard Drew saying that."

I rolled my eyes."No, Seaweed Brain. It's just that Leo has invented this most ingenious phone for demigods, but none of the previous laws in mortal Physics seem to agree with it. So now I have to improvise a theory so that I can fool the mortals and save Leo's phone. But it's so darned tough! Ugh!" I was on a roll now. "I really didn't expect it to be this demanding. It was hard enough to convince mortals that neutrino particles _exist_. Especially hard because it destroyed whole of the Relativity Theory, on which - " I glanced at my bored listener, whose eyes were now glazing over. "Are you even listening?"

"Huh? Oh, of course," he replied.

"You don't have to, you know," I told him. "I know you have no clue what I'm talking about."

"No, I do. The Relatvity Theory. Einstein, right?"

I was surprised - how did Percy know that? And he was actually paying attention? "Yeah," I replied, with admiration.

"Was he, like, a son of Athena or something?"

"Minerva, actually. But yeah."

After that, a comfortable silence settled upon us, neither one wanting to be the first one to break it. He kept staring at me all the while, making it hard for me to concentrate.

"You're a really good friend, you know that?" I finally spoke.

"So I've been told." He tugged at his shirt in a mockingly proud way.

"Really?" He piqued my curiosity. "By whom?"

"Why do _you_ think I'm a good friend?"

"Well," I cleared my throat. I was good at a lot of things, but talking about how I feel wasn't one of them. I felt like slapping myself for giving away that unnecessary piece of information. "You're brave, you're funny..." I tried to persevere. "You're patient. I'm pretty sure I wasn't making things easy when I thought you liked Rachel. And you're probably the only one who doesn't groan at my boring monologues. Of course, I could discuss the same topics with my cabin-mates, but none of them are quite as pessimistic as me. But most of all," I locked eyes with him. "You're trustworthy. I can trust you not to betray me. And to be there for me when I need you the most." I was amazed that I hadn't stumbled once.

"W-Wow," Percy stuttered. Apparently, he was more amazed at what I said than I was at myself.

He took his time to recover. When he did, he said, "I didn't know I'm like that."

"You don't see yourself too clearly, Seaweed Brain."

"Wow," he said again. "You make me sound like one of those disgusting Mary Sues!"

Another heavy silence settled upon us, but this time it was awkward. He kept staring at me with a pensive look on his face; it was really disconcerting.

"So," he began, "Am I a good _boy_friend?"

"Does it make a difference?" I wondered.

"Sure, it does. Like, if I take you out on nice dates, if I buy you nice gifts, if I'm romantic, if I - "

I totally cracked up. Absolutely, totally completely. "You," I gasped, between spasms of hysterical laughter. "Romantic." I busted up again.

"What're you laughing at?" he cried indignantly.

Once I was able to control myself, I told him, "_Dear_ Percy, you took me to a baseball game on my birthday, though I hate baseball. That, in my book, or in anyone else's, for that matter, in no way qualifies as romantic."

"What?" He seemed flabbergasted. "But I, you, b-but y-I - "

"Hate to break it to you, Perce, but pitiably so. Therefore," I concluded, "In that case, you're a hopelessly terrible boyfriend."

"But that's not fair!" He pouted like the Seaweed Brain that he was.

"Everything is fair in love and war." I chuckled when he glared at me. "But," I allowed,"If you help me find a solution to this brainracking problem of mine, I might change my mind, and you might earn my undying respect for you."

"Why do you even bother?"

"Well, don't you _want_ a phone?" I asked incredulously."Won't it make things easier? Or do you want to use mortal phones and fight more monsters?"

"That's not what I meant," he ammended. "But mortals won't need this new phone, right? So you can just hide this phone from them by using the Mist."

I considered this. "Of course. Now, why didn't I think of it?" I felt like a huge, useless heap of demigod material. "You're brilliant," I admitted reluctantly. He deserved at least that much.

He shrugged. "I'm known to be that every once in a while."

I scooted closer to him so that I could lean my head on his shoulder. We stared at Long Island Sound in bliss.

"You're wrong, you know," I said, twisting so that I could look at him.

"Wrong about what?" I smiled at his puzzled expression.

"Being a good boyfriend isn't about taking the girl out on romantic dates and stuff. It's about really, actually liking the girl and making her happy."

"Which book are you reading?" he asked suddenly.

I blushed. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"You're unusually cheesy today."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Whatever. So, which book?"

I decided to scrutinise the structure of my lap. "Waffta," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Wffaffta."

"Annabeth, what did you eat for lunch today? 'Cause now you're swallowing your own words and - "

"_Twilight!_" I snapped.

He blinked. Then he burst out laughing. "Oh, gods!" he muttered. "You, romance novel!" He laughed some more. "Annabeth Chase - romance novel!" He laughed even more.

I huffed angrily. "Shut up, you! Piper recommended it really vehemently. More like, she threatened me. So I thought I'd give it a shot. Besides, it isn't so bad. Edward Cullen is really sweet."

Percy's eyes narrowed. "You like him?"

At once I knew what was happening - Perseus Jackson was jealous (of a fictional character, I might add). So I decided to play along. "Who wouldn't?" I said cheerily. "He's kind, loving, and unbelievable gorgeous."

"Not to mention a bloodthirsty fiend," he muttered under his breath, thinking I couldn't hear. "Do you like him better than _me_?" he asked aloud.

"Hmm... Lemme think..." I wore my decision-making face. "Of course not! Edward Cullen is fictional, you dummy!"

He looked relieved.

Then came _another_ silence. What happened to Percy's ADHD? I started doodling in the sand. I could feel Percy's gaze on me all the while. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, Percy, what's wrong? 'Cause you're really weirding me out. You've been staring at me all day like I've got a halo or something."

"Even better," he muttered, as he leaned in to kiss me. We pulled away for air and stared at each other.

"I might just change my mind," I said, as I leaned forward to kiss him again.

**A/N :- Yeah, I know. Characters are OOC, ending is bad, yada yada yada. But this is my first Percabeth fanfiction. So please cut me some slack. Tips and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. **

**And yeah, I also know that neutrino particles were discovered very recently, accidentally in that huge project in Switzerland (right?), so it hasn't helped in any invention. But I got this idea and wanted to post it. So... yeah. **

**And I'm not sure about that Relativity Theory thing. I'm in eight grade, so I haven't really studied it. But I'd heard that it had something about light in it, so I just combined it with the neutrino thing. Hope it's correct. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
